Unsensored Moniters
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Klaine get stuck in an elevator at the mall...and stuff happens.


**_A/N: This fic is pure one-shot. Nothing else. Kurt and Blaine are at the mall and well...this happens._** **  
**

"I can't believe you bought 23 scarves, Kurt." Blaine mentioned as he pressed the elevator button carrying 25 bags of _"items",_ That _of course..._ Kurt bought.

"Well, **Dad**..." Kurt teased, "I'm 22, I should be able to buy what ever the hell I want and the amount of contents that it is."

Blaine just laughed as the elevator doors opened. He walked in with Kurt hand in hand, and pressed the lobby button.

After a few seconds, Kurt felt his heart drop as he heard a giant **THUD** noise. The Elevator has stopped moving.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt looked at his Husband as the lights seized to lighten up the small room and the emergency lights turned on.

"Kurt, we're gonna be ok...I promise." Blaine's voice was bold, and Kurt instantly felt better. He was with the boy he loved, of course he felt better.

Kurt smiled, Blaine always knew how to make him feel better...but this moment was causing a serious case of _Déjà vu_.

"Honey?" Kurt asked, fear pricking his voice.

"Yes my beautiful husband?" Kurt blushed at the compliment from Blaine, all these years and Blaine still knew how to get him to act like a bashful school boy.

"Is this Sue's doing?" Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt.

"This is a real elevator sweetheart, I should know...This is the fifth time we've been to Crush-Mount Mall... _This week."_

"Well, I need my moisturizers!"

"Sure you do honey..." Blaine chuckled. Kurt always had a thing about skin, it _always_ needed to be smooth and perfect. And it did a tremendous job. But no matter how much moisturizer Kurt used...It couldn't compare to the dozens of products he used for his hair. His hair smelled like a mix of gingerbread (Blaine's weakness), lilacs, fruit, coconuts, and of course...bananas.

"Yeah, and like you _need_ your raspberry scented hair gel!"

Kurt didn't wanna start of fight about hair care products, but he loved Blaine's curls. They were absolutely _adorable._

"Ok...I'm sorry, I didn't mean that hun." Kurt apologized, he loved Blaine with all of his heart and soul, and fighting with Blaine killed him. He **HATED** seeing Blaine hurt.

"No need love, I know my gel is pwecious to me." Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down on the elevator floor.

"C'mon, join me." Kurt patted the carpeted elevator floor.

Blaine couldn't argue with that, so he sat down next to his husband.

"Let's talk about something."

Blaine thought about and when he opened his mouth, "Not Katy Perry." Blaine closed his mouth and Kurt laughed.

"Truth?" Blaine suggested. They couldn't do truth or dare, so why not just truth?

"Nah." Kurt swatted his hand and the air.

"Then...You choose!" Kurt sighed and thought. His mind started drifting to the previous night. It was one of the rare nights that he topped. Kurt smiled at the memory of all the romantic overtones that night.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked, scooting a little closer.

"Last Night, it-it reminded me of our first time." Blaine smiled. Him and Kurt's First Time was one of his favorite memories, it was right next to their Wedding and Honeymoon for most romantic nights/days.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?" Blaine started kissing his neck, nibbling at the skin. Stamping the lovely porcelain skin with marks.

Kurt moaned deep in his throat.

"Good Kurt, still to many layers." He unzipped Kurt's pants and unbuttoned his dark red blazer.

Kurt untied the ascot from around his neck and tossed it across the room. Kurt then shrugged off his blazer and threw it to where is ascot was.

Blaine started furiously unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. Taking off the teal shirt to reveal a black tank top.

"K-Kurt, are you _trying_ to make me hard?" Kurt laughed at Blaine's assessment.

Kurt slipped off his tank top and threw it across to the elevator doors.

A few minutes later, after wrestling off each other's clothes, they both ended up completely exposed to each other.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he took a packet of lube out of his front pocket from his red blazer.

"Yeah?" Blaine said getting into position.

Kurt tossed Blaine the packet and Kurt raised his his and laid on his back.

Blaine smeared the lube on his cock and pressed the tip to Kurt's hole. "Does this is familiar at all to you?", Kurt referencing when Sue Sylvester trapped then in an "elevator" and the only way they could escape was to kiss.

"Kinda...but least now Jig-Sue isn't around..." Kurt chuckled but it soon turned to a moan as Blaine entered, inch by inch inside of Kurt.

"Feel good?" Blaine asked as he trusted deeply inside his husband, letting a deep, lust filled groan slip past his lips.

"Y-Yeah!" The thought of being caught was something that turned both boys on, unless it was Burt Hummel.

Kurt felt a surge of pleasure when Blaine hit a specific bundle of nerves that he oh-so enjoyed being hit.

"I love you sweetie." Kurt responded looking deep into Blaine's golden, hazel eyes.

"I love you too hun." Both of them loved the idea of rough sex from time to time, especially when they needed stress relief from a bad day.

Kurt bites his lip, as Blaine hit his prostate. His thighs began to shake and he dug his nails into the carpeted floor.

"Blaine, so-so close." Kurt moaned loudly, probably so loud the whole population of of China could hear.

"Cum with me baby, you can do it!" As Blaine hit Kurt's prostate again, Kurt yelped loud as he came with Blaine.

But as Blaine came when he hit Kurt's prostate, the lights flashed back on and the elevator started moving slowly again.

Kurt and Blaine cleaned up and dressed in record time as the elevator doors opened. A security guard standing in front of the elevator.

"You _do_ realize the monitors caught all of the action that was going on in here?"

Kurt and Blaine both became flushed. They're clothes and hair disheveled.

Kurt and Blaine walked out of the elevator completely embarrassed but turned on at the same time.

Both of them sporting new full on erections on the idea of being caught.

 ** _A/N: Lol!, That was hilarious. Who thought that was funny...*Sing Song: I Did!*. Any-who...Thanks for reading Uncensored Monitors. I'm going to go back to my multi-chapters and an SVU one is coming soon. But I won't give any spoilers for it._**


End file.
